


Trust

by Writinginstardust



Series: Fictober 2019 [10]
Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Auri's fabulous intuition, F/M, First Kiss, hand holding, kal is soft and dramatic, post- aurora rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: No one knows what to do or where to go after Octavia. They choose to put their trust in Auri's strange intuition after Kal vouches for her.





	Trust

Everyone was staring at the star map, frowning in concentration, deathly silent. It had been like this for at least 5 minutes now and it was eerie. Auri wandered over from where she’d been sat to see if she could offer any help at all. It was _that _bad. Her eyes scanned over the constellations before her, she didn’t recognise any of it.

“Does anyone have _anything_?” Tyler asked. “I’ll take even the smallest hunch right now.”

The squad shook their heads. There was something they weren’t seeing but even Zila couldn’t put her finger on it and was coming up empty. With an exasperated sigh, Tyler collapsed back into his chair, massaging his temples to alleviate the seemingly permanent headache he’d been suffering with since they left Octavia three weeks ago. 

The others sat quietly, unsure what to do. Zila kicked her legs up onto Scarlett’s lap and Finian reached for Tyler’s hand while Kal watched Auri intently from his own seat. She barely paid those details any mind as her focus was inexplicably drawn to a small cluster of stars halfway across the galaxy from where they currently were. They weren’t familiar to her but they were calling to something deep inside, something that was not entirely her at all. 

“Ratraxa,” she whispered, the name coming from somewhere other than her own mind but singing with rightness as it fell from her lips. That was where they had to go. She knew it sure as she knew her own name. The squad perked up as she said it again, loud enough for them to hear this time.

“What?” Tyler furrowed his brow in her peripheral vision but she didn’t look away from the map. Everyone stood again and Auri felt Kal’s looming but comforting presence behind her. She pointed to the cluster.

“Ratraxa. That’s where we need to go next.” Tyler zoomed the display in to where she was pointing. It didn’t look like there was much there or anything special about it. Zila confirmed the lack of just about anything there after a quick search.

“Why there?” Tyler asked, looking at her thoughtfully. It didn’t make any sense but he wasn’t going to disregard her input after everything.

“I don’t know,” she admitted.

“Are you sure about this?”

Auri nodded. “Yes. Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me. That’s where we need to go. I can feel it.” She knew it wasn’t much and it was asking a lot of everyone but she knew this was where they needed to go. Why was anyone’s guess but if the part of her that was Eshraven said they needed to go there, she believed it. 

“What do you all think?” Everyone shrugged or agreed. They didn’t exactly have any other leads and Auri’s intuition or whatever it was hadn’t been wrong so far. “Kal?” 

Auri turned to the Syldrathi warrior behind her, looking up into his perpetually frowning face. She hoped he agreed with her. It would really suck now to find out he didn’t believe in her.

“I trust Aurora. If she says this is where we should go, then I believe we should follow her intuition.”

“Alright. I’ll set a course. You can all go rest if you want. I’ll take first watch.”

“I’ll stay with you,” Finian added and Tyler gave him a soft smile as he started punching coordinates into the nav-com. He settled on the couch with Fin and tuned out the rest of the world as the squad filed out of the room. 

Auri hurried to catch up to Kal and slipped her hand into his while they walked to the sleeping quarters. The boys room would be empty so it was the perfect opportunity to spend some time with him for once she decided.

“So, you think everyone should follow me, huh?” She teased hesitantly, never quite sure how he’d react to it.

“Yes. Although I might be biased.”

“Biased how?” She was doing a terrible job hiding her grin.

“I believe you know how.” He wore a small smile now and it lit something up in Aurora’s chest.

“I’d like to hear you say it.”

“I do say it rather often but if it pleases you, I will again. I have very strong romantic feelings for you Aurora.” It was funny how he could say it in such a strange way but still manage to make her feel warm and fuzzy inside. The door to the boys dorm slid open and she pulled Kal inside, a wide smile on her face.

“I have strong romantic feelings for you too,” she whispered and, with a sudden surge of bravery, stood on her toes and leaned up to press a feather-light kiss to his lips. Kal stood frozen for a moment. He hadn’t been expecting that and his brain was going haywire. It certainly hadn’t been unwelcome but he didn’t think it was something Auri had even considered yet. Clearly he’d been wrong. 

He lifted his free hand to his lips. They were tingling, his whole body buzzing off that barely-there touch. He wanted her to do it again. Looking down at her shy but definitely pleased smile, he felt something soften in him, something he didn’t even realise could be softened. Not until the small girl before him had come along. He’d do anything for her. Follow her to the ends of the universe. Even die to protect her. Anything she needed, anything she asked for, he’d do it.

“I’d follow you anywhere Aurora,” he said, thinking back on what she’d asked in the corridor. Her answering smile could rival the radiance of the stars.


End file.
